Sky's Surrender
by Little Falcon
Summary: Sora X Ken - A light drabble "He's my wings. With him, I wasn't just jumping… but actually flying,"


**Sky's Surrender**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is a short drabble because I was so disappointed by the series' lack of needed romance between Sora and Ken so I decided to share my version. Hope you guys appreciate it by leaving a review. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The distant ceiling above her feels like it was about to collapse as she lay there catching her breath on the safety net that broke her ungraceful fall. Sweat beaded on her forehead as her chestnut brown eyes remained staring at nothing.

As usual, Naegino Sora, the rising star of Kaleido Stage had taken on another impossible trick to perform. It was her final month to perfect the death-defying stunt and the public is just roaring to see it. Competing for this spot with the ex-skater, May Wong, was no walk in the park. If she even demonstrates even a bit of imperfection during the act, it would be an insult to her rival that did her best and to the stage that gave her the opportunity.

Midway in her training, she heard him come in. "Hey Ken, what took you so long? Look, look I almost got it!" Sora sailed through the air as if she weighed no heavier than a feather before grabbing onto the waiting trapeze.

"I'm leaving Kaleido Stage," swinging with her knees, she heard him declare with a tone that was so unlike him. As she was in motion, she glanced back to see the distant look in his brilliant blue eyes. Barely reaching the opposite side, she began to lose focus.

"Why?" was her automatic response as soon as her feet were firmly planted on platform. As far as she was informed, their show is a hit… always a sold-out, not a single seat empty; no major conflicts between the crew and the pay is pretty darn good so… what was his reason? The moment she met his eyes once again, her heart made a painful beat.

A sad, helpless smile formed on his lips as he bravely held her gaze for the first time. His frail heart thumped loudly in his chest as he took in every detail of her and engraved it into his memory. _Of course, she doesn't know… _ "There are so many things I want to say to you but time's caught me up and now I'll never say them again. Except that… I've loved you from the moment I first saw you… and every moment since," _even now…_

This is a love confession… in its simplest… and truest form that no one can ever misinterpret… not even Sora.

She froze in shock at his revelation. Her mind was trying to process each word as if it was a foreign language with a different meaning altogether. After all, this was the first time she has received one. Her train of thoughts stopped instantly… _first one… no this wasn't the first… was it? _In her head flashed memories of years ago, _he was confessing to me all those years… and I wasn't even aware of it. _

Her silence was the most painful rejection she has given. Before, she would just smile or reply something random. Apparently, his profession of love is greatly misunderstood but not this time… this time it definitely got through to her and this was the answer he was waiting for all those years. The closure… he kind of expected but still feared. "Take care of yourself, Sora," Ken managed to say then turned at his heel to leave.

The sight of his back turned against her was so foreign, it felt like it was unreal. "W…wait…" Sora croaked as she tried to cross the distance between them with the trapeze. Her swing fell short… her jump wasn't enough to grab the bar… but her hands weren't even reaching for it… they were trying to reach for the person that was beyond the trapeze… the one that was slowly disappearing.

The spacious training room was about the size of four university gyms combined suddenly felt too confining- she can hardly breathe and although there was no injury sustained from the drop, she felt so wrong. Then tears came… silently and relentlessly.

"You're really leaving?" The striving comedian, Anna, together with the stage's script writer, Mia, ran up to him as he was about to get in the cab.

"Yeah…"

"So… you're giving up on her…"

Ken's sapphire eyes wandered back to the stage. "She's the jump I could never make. Each time I look at her, it feels like I can do anything," he puffed his chest proudly. "Being so near her yet feeling so invisible was so hard that I had to let her know how I feel… selfish of me, really. I don't want her to be affected by my presence. I would've stayed forever if I know that I'm the only one who'll be hurt… I can stand it… but I know that she'll be too. Knowing Sora, she'll worry about my feelings and blame herself for everything. I won't let her be hurt just because of me. That's why I'm leaving," he opened the car door.

"Ne, Ken, why are you so sure that Sora doesn't feel the same way? What if you were wrong?" Mia never heard his reply because the cab was already driving away.

Soon after, Sora heard that Ken took a job as a manager somewhere North in an emerging new stage. Everyone was surprised as she was that he, of all the people, had given up Kaleido stage.

Among everyone else, Ken Robbins was like a solid foundation of the Stage… an unfaltering reassurance that everything will turn out fine. His unquestionable faith in everyone was contagious that it made everyone overcome almost every crisis. That's the reason, why Sora was devastated… she viewed him to be someone _permanent_. The kind of person that is always there whether you need him or not. His absence, although quickly filled in by a more mature manager, left a void in stage.

"NO! DO IT AGAIN!" Kalos Eido, their boss, yelled impatiently from the ground as he watched the training exercise. It had been three weeks since his young stage manager resigned and since then his rising star began to perform poorly. Thinking that it was just a phase, he tried to wait for Sora to get over it but time is a luxury they can't afford. It was way too late to teach May the new trick from step one. Besides, Kalos is certain that it's only _her _that can deliver this feat… if only she can get a hold of herself.

Satisfactory… that was how Mr. Kenneth, their producer, graded her routine. Obviously he had expected more from the Rising Star but he gave a go signal for the curtain raise on the act which would be held tomorrow evening. The public can not wait any longer.

She looked at herself in the mirror- a young woman wearing a shimmering gown with her tight leotard underneath, a small tiara pinning up her mangy hair and a make-up that almost made her look like a different person entirely. A heavy sigh escaped her painted lips as she put on final touches on her costume.

A light knock on her door was heard before she saw two ridiculous rabbit mascots filling her dressing room. They were her _bodyguards _in the comedy that they were about to perform. " What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" The taller rodent, Anna, asked as it tilted its ridiculously large head.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You do realize that your lie is so obvious its insulting, right?" She removed her head piece and engaged in eye contact with the lead. "I don't understand why you're like that. There's a new stage manager and he's actually a nice guy." Exhaling audibly, her lips formed a tight line, "For you, the stage is different without him eh?"

Sora sat back on her chair and folded her hands on her lap. With her eyes down cast, "He took away my jump!" She exasperated while clenching her fists. "Its because he always believes in me even when I don't believe in myself… that I was able to do those things! Then… he left… then everything fell out of place." She raised her head as tears cascaded down her chin. "He's my wings. With him, I wasn't just jumping… but actually flying,"

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Anna put her soft paw on her furry hip.

"I've hurt him so much without even realizing it. I don't think he still…"

The door burst open. "Are you done with my costume…?" Mia popped out, no clue of what she interrupted.

"Mia? Then… who…" Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the shorter bunny that was now staring back at her. Heat flooded her face as she was starting to get a feeling who is inside that costume. Mia and Anna made themselves scarce almost instantly.

"Kalos sent me a ticket," his face was in the same shade of red as hers after he removed his head gear. Then there was a pregnant pause… before a loud knock made the two almost jump out of their skin.

"Ten minutes," a staff reminded her of reality.

Ken wove his fingers through his blond hair- a nervous tick then took in a deep breath. "Do you want your jump back?" He stuttered as he blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

"No, you can have it… what I want are my wings," she replied with a bright smile while Ken's reaction is almost like clockwork- his arms wound around her waist and his lips sought hers.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review, okay? _


End file.
